It is known to employ polyhedrally shaped blocks for different purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,447 discloses a gaming apparatus comprised of an icosahedron having characters thereon in differing frequencies. The subject of U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,429 is a crossword puzzle game consisting of pads having faces formed thereon in block formation and a pair of cooperatively associated dice having all of the letters of the English language alphabet formed thereon. The preferred configuration of each die is an icosahedron. Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,348 is directed to a word building game that uses five chance elements, each of which is a twenty-sided device wherein each side has a character of the English language alphabet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,838, a teaching aid is described which comprises one or more polyhedrally shaped blocks, each block having a plurality of oppositely spaced parallel sides. In one mode, arithmetic problems are displayed on a given side and the solution thereto is displaced on the oppositively positioned parallel side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,603 discloses a device comprising four substantially idential, symmetrical geometric containers arranged in the shape of a tetrahedron. Each container contains at least one movable element, the movable element preferably being an icosahedron having two sets of the digits 1 to 10.
In recent times, the playing of lottery games has been common, particularly in states such as New York. New York State sponsors a lottery game known as "Lotto", whereby participants can possibly win a first prize of as much as two million dollars or alternative cash prizes. The basic premise of Lotto is that six numbers of from 1 to 40 are selected by random, sequential drawing of air-mixed, numbered balls. The object of the game is to match as many of the numbers as possible. While each of the above-described devices is useful for a particular application, none is helpful in enabling a person to anticipate what numbers might be selected for Lotto.